<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trust Me by rancheel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011844">Trust Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rancheel/pseuds/rancheel'>rancheel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ballroom Dancing, Crushes, F/M, First Kiss, Jasper Hale &amp; Bella Swan Friendship, Out of Character Bella Swan, Secret Crush, Slow Dancing, Waltzing, get out of here with your facts it's almost 3 am, i don't know i haven't written twilight fic since 2012, i mean she's most likely out of character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:47:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rancheel/pseuds/rancheel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella claims she can teach you ballroom dancing, but in reality, she's just setting you up with her boyfriend's brother.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Jasper Hale &amp; Bella Swan, Jasper Hale/Original Female Character(s), Jasper Hale/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trust Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please keep in mind I wrote this all at 2 in the morning because an anon sent me a thing and I.. I couldn't not write it in that moment okay. My WIP's are kicking my ass let me indulge. I also believe I mixed up the waltz and ballroom dancing, but like I said, 2 am. If you catch any mistakes, they're my own.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a conversation you had once night when you were all together, just hanging around after school. Bella has talked about her background with ballet and some jazz classes from her childhood to start, which caused many hilarious anecdotes to rise and make you all laugh.</p><p>That then caused Edward to mention something about the Charleston, but you knew for a fact it was a joke with how Emmett practically choked on his own laughter. Thus, the two of them started bickering which left you and Bella to finish the conversation.</p><p>You didn’t have much dance experience. You shimmy on the dance floor, shuffling awkwardly on your feet. Dancing wasn’t exactly in your vocabulary.</p><p>“What do you mean you can’t dance?” Bella questioned. “I’m know you can.”</p><p>“Not got a chance,” you quipped with a smirk before gasping when she kicked you. “Hey! High School Musical jokes are funny!”</p><p>She rolled her eyes before asking pressing questions like what your type of music is like. You answered with mostly classical music, of course. Your Spotify was filled with instrumentals of catchy pop songs. You much prefer those.</p><p>Then she pressed further to ask if you had seen people dance. <em>Obviously</em> you had said yes. You told her you had always wanted to learn how to ballroom dance ever since you saw some romantic horror film late one night. There had been a scene where the protagonist and her eventual lover were to dance smooth enough to keep a candle lit in their joined hands. And you had dreams based on this, you embarrassingly added.</p><p>Bella seemed kind and encouraging as you apparently poured your soul out to her. Eventually, the night ended with you excusing yourself to get to bed so you could get to a morning shift for work.</p><p>She texted you the next day saying that she could teach you how to ballroom dance. You were suspicious as you read her text during your break. She told you to meet her at a local dance studio that was just in a little town about 30 minutes outside of Forks around 8.</p><p>You should have known it was some kind of lie when you saw one of Carlisle’s cars parked in the lot.</p><p>You half expected to see Edward, maybe even Rosalie. But you were met with Jasper.</p><p>It was then you realized that maybe you should stop telling Bella about yourself at all costs. Part of you thought about turning around and just... leaving. You couldn’t handle being in the same room as your crush. Let alone have him teach you how to dance? In close proximity?</p><p>Hell, you may as well combust.</p><p>“Hey,” you started gently, deciding to play dumb as you silently hoped he couldn’t hear your heart pounding against your ribcage. “Are you here to have Bella teach you ballroom dancing too?”</p><p>Jasper laughed. You blushed at the sound of it reverberating in the empty dance floor.</p><p>“She set us up, I see.”</p><p>You finally stopped walking just a foot or two away from where Jasper stood with his hands held behind his back. Nervous laughter bubbled out of your throat as you nodded, playing with your keys in hand.</p><p>“Looks like it. You know how to ballroom dance?”</p><p>“Yes ma’am,” Jasper replied with a slight southern twang teasingly. You rolled your eyes dramatically.</p><p>“Alright then.” You moved to the small table that held what looked like Jasper’s keys and his phone and placed your bag next to it, your keys and phone landing right next to his own. You would have to fight down your impending panic, dancing with the guy you’ve been crushing on since the day you met him, but it was fine. You would be fine.</p><p>Turns out, you wouldn’t be fine.</p><p>One of Jasper’s hands was placed on your lower back, the other holding one of your own hands aloft in the air while your free hand that wasn’t occupied by Jasper’s landed on his broad shoulder.</p><p>His face wasn’t too far from your own as he instructed you gently as you tried to get the rhythm down of the steps. You felt so self-conscious every time you stepped on his foot, apologizing profusely. He just hushed you gently and continued to walk you through the choreography again a bit slower before gradually speeding up.</p><p>“This is a train wreck,” you huffed gently, taking a moment to pull your hand from his to get your hair out of your face with a hair tie you had on your wrist.</p><p>“You’re doing fantastic,” Jasper scoffed, keeping his hand splayed on your lower back while his other hand waited for your own to join it once more. “Just follow my lead.”</p><p>“Hard to do that when all I’m thinking of is stepping on your foot or tripping,” you replied. Jasper let out a soft laugh as you cleared your throat and straightened your posture again, slipping your hands back into their rightful spots.</p><p>“Then don’t think about it.”</p><p>“Wow, thanks. That helps <em>so much</em>.”</p><p>You both shared a laugh then before letting your gaze move from Jasper’s face to your feet as you started to try and follow his lead.</p><p>You were mumbling the steps under your breath constantly as you moved gracefully around the floor, your eyes never leaving your feet.</p><p>Jasper said your name gently, almost breathlessly as you followed his lead.</p><p>Your eyes stayed on your feet as you hummed back in reply.</p><p>“Look at me,” Jasper demanded gently. “Trust me to lead.”</p><p>You wished you could ignore how soft his voice sounded just then. For a bit you did before he said your name again in a playful tone. Finally, you obliged.</p><p>Jasper was already looking at you with a smile. You couldn’t help but return it as you both continued to smoothly dance around the room, gradually picking up speed. You started to lean into Jasper’s moves, finally letting him properly lead.</p><p>“See what happens when you trust me?” Jasper asked quietly, almost as if you were in a crowded room full of people. You wanted to giggle at his tone but you were far too happy to be doing something you’ve been working at for an hour or two.</p><p>“I guess I should trust you more often then, huh?” You questioned back, taking your bottom lip between your teeth as you scanned over his face. Your eyes definitely lingered on his lips for a moment too long.</p><p>He didn’t seem to mind as he kept you moving. “Maybe you should.”</p><p>“Do you trust me?” You could feel yourself moving closer to Jasper as he seemed to be looking your face over. He was quick to let out a hum with a smug looking smile.</p><p>“‘Course.”</p><p>The two of you were starting to gradually slow your steps down, feet dragging against the smooth wooden flooring of the studio as your grip tightened on his hand.</p><p>“Would you mind if I tried something then?”</p><p>“Not at all,” Jasper replied, his fingertips digging into the fabric of your shirt slightly. You watched his eyes dart down your face again before they caught your own again. “I trust you.”</p><p>You couldn’t hide the giddy smile you got from his words before you were on your tip-toes, pressing your lips to his.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>